A Change In Life
by MidDusk
Summary: Alice wants a change in her life. She's tired of all of her fame but she doesn't want to give up battling or her dreams. What will happen when she meets the Sunnyshore gym leader and he won't battle her? Suck at summaries, please read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

****

So the poll results were in and Volkner won his own story. As promised I typed it up and posted it. Here is the first chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Every day is the same thing for me. I go into to a town and enter a contest if there's one or challenge the gym leader, then get challenged by trainers who think that they can beat me and have an crowd of people asking for my autograph. It's getting really old and annoying. The days all seemed so long and blend in together. I wanted, no I needed a change in my life. But I can't let my family down.

My name is Alice and I'm an famous top coordinator who also battles in gyms. I train electric type pokemon because I was saved by an wild Raichu when I was little. I have long black with blonde tips, my bangs cover my left eye and my eyes are silver. My Granddad just happens to be Professor Rowan, my mom's dad, and then my Grandpa is Pryce the gym leader of Mahogany Town in Johto, my dad's dad.

* * *

I was walking through Sunnyshore City with my Pichu in my arms. My contest isn't until tomorrow so it gave me plenty to go battle the gym leader and go shopping. I have to admit that I love shopping almost as much as I love battling strong trainers.

"So Pichu you ready to take on the gym leader? I heard that he's the strongest in Sinnoh."

Pichu looked up at me and had an look of confidence on her face. She doesn't care if battling is easy or boring, as long as she gets a turn in battle she's happy. As we headed towards the gym we passed a small store with sun dresses in the display window. My love for shopping would not allow me to pass the store without going in and buying something. I looked through the whole store and ended up wanting to buy two pairs of sunglasses, then I went to pay.

"I'd like to pay please."

"Is this it then?" the lady at the register asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Okay then. That's a really cute Pichu." she said nodding at Pichu.

"Thank you. Believe it or not she's an mastermind when it comes to clothes." I said scratching Pichu's head.

"Really now? You look really familiar, have we met before?" she asked.

"No but I get that alot." I said putting one of the sunglasses on and the other on Pichu.

"Oh how cute! Hey wait a second, I know who you are! You're top coordinator Alice! Can I get your autograph and maybe one for my daughter? You're her hero." she exclaimed.

"Um yeah but please can we keep a low profile?"

"Oh yes. So are you going to be entering the Sunnyshore contest?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I've had my eye on this ribbon for awhile now but first I'm challenging the gym leader here." I said while signing the autographs for her.

"Well good luck with that." she said while taking the autographs.

"Um okay? Come on Pichu." I said leaving.

I made it to the gym in a hurry since I wanted to get this over with. I was in shock as soon as I tried to enter.

"Welcome to Sunnyshore gym how can we help you?" a voice said.

"Whoa so cool, the building can talk." I said while Pichu sweat dropped.

"Pi. . . ." she sighed.

"I need to battle the gym leader."

"In that case please take one." the voice said as an box opened.

"Wh-what? I just can't take one, I have to beat Volkner." I said.

"Here at Sunnyshore Gym we skip the battles and go ahead and give the trainers the badges."

"You can't do that! The elite four will find out and fire you're lazy ass! Get out here Volkner!" I yelled beating against the door.

Suddenly I was lifted off the ground by two giant hands and I couldn't move. Pichu though had slipped out of my arms when the thing grabbed me and had sparks coming out of her cheek pouches.

"Pichu help me out here use-!" I said right before I was thrown through the air and hit the ground hard. I slowly got up and rubbed my face to find that I scraped my right cheek.

"Ow. . . . . . Okay that's it Pichu use iron tail!"

Pichu used iron tail on the metal hands and shattered it.

"Huh you know what Pichu, I hope we don't have to pay for that." I said worried. I really didn't think before Pichu acted. Oh well to late now I guess. I walked over to all the badges and grabbed one. Then my stomach growled.

"Come on Pichu, lets go get something to eat." I said as Pichu jumped back into my arms.

I walked until I came across a small restaurant. To me it didn't fit in with the rest of the city so I walked in and took a seat at the counter. The place was empty besides the old guy at the counter and a blonde haired guy with an Raichu. I sat at the other end of the counter.

"That's a bad scrape you got there. What happened?" the old man asked.

"A machine at the gym threw me. When I find Volkner he's going to be sorry when I beat him in an real gym battle. He can't just give those badges away, they have to be earned. If Erika or my Grandpa found out about this they'd be here in a second to set Volkner straight." I said annoyed.

"Well Alice he's just not that into battling anymore. Isn't that right Volkner?" he asked the blonde hair guy with the Riachu.

"Wait what? You're Volkner! Well damn, you just saved me the time of finding you myself. And wait you know me? Not to many old people know who I am." I said.

"Yes but I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, that was a long time ago. You look the same just taller and older looking, you're hair is longer though and you still have that love ball around you're neck. I've faced alot of strong trainers and I could never forget the battle I had with your trio." he said ingoring the old comment.

"A trio huh, then that was a long time ago." I said quietly. Then there was an long silence.

"So who are you?" I asked. He took off the his glasses and I notice a small scar over his left eye.

"You! You tried stealing our pokemon that one time, I remember now. What are you doing here?"

"I gave up poaching after I was defeated by Volkner here and Flint. Then I came here." he said.

"So it did leave a scar. Oh Volkner I have something for you."

"Hm?" he said while giving me a confused look.

I took the badge out of my pocket and flicked it at his forehead. I laughed a bit when I saw that it left a small red mark on his forehead.

"I'm going to earn that badge you hear me. You need to get your ass in your gym right now so I beat you and get this over with."

"Why not just take it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"My Grandpa is the gym leader of Mahogany Town in Johto and my best friend Erika is the gym leader of Celadon City in Kanto. They showed me how a real gym should be run. It's the gym leader's job to deal with whatever challenges comes their way. So what's your problem?" I said.

"I got bored with battling. I'm tired of winning all the time. There's no one worth battling anymore." he said.

That caught me off guard. I knew what he was feeling but that doesn't mean that you can all depressed about it and give up battling. The only time someone has ever refused to battle me is if they're afraid to lose.

"Yeah I know what you mean but you can't give up battling. Quit being all depressed, you can make someone want to kill themself." I said.

"What would some little girl know about that? You and you little pokemon couldn't beat me if you tried." he said.

"Little! I'm not little! I'm twenty and my pokemon are really strong thank you! And I've never lost an battle that I've been in, and I'm the only person to ever beat my dad!" I said as I stomped over to him to make a point. He smirked and stood up, he had at least three inches on me.

"Sit back down and keep you're mouth shut." I said crossing my arms over my chest and turning my back towards him.

"So Alice how have things been with you?"

"Good I guess, I'm a top coordinator now and I'm close to reaching my dream." I said sitting back down.

"And you said that Erika is a gym leader?"

"Yep and a good one too."

"Now what about Rebecca?"

"Uh Rebecca isn't around anymore." I said quietly.

"What? What happened?"

"Uh an accident." I lying. Then there was another silence and it was killing me.

"Listen I have an contest tomorrow so I have to get going. Volkner, I'm going to get a battle out of you just wait. Pichu com- Pichu?" I asked looking around. Pichu was playing with Volkner's Raichu.

"Pichu we need to go, return." I said quickly returning Pichu to her pokeball and rushing out to the pokemon center.

* * *

Chapter one is finished and chapter two will be up as soon as possible. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just put this together as a filler chapter. I hope that you will like it and even if you don't leave a review anyway.**

* * *

I was standing on stage at one of my contests and the crowd was going wild. Then I sent out my pokemon.

"Time to shine Zapdos, Raikou!"

They do an amazing performance that got the crowd cheering at the top of their lungs.

"And top coordinator Alice's Zapdos and Raikou finish with beautiful combination and they win hands down!" Lillian says.

Then Volkner comes over and hands me my ribbon and kisses my cheek while I blush. There was an loud, annoying buzzing sound that echoed through the whole building. I wanted to find what ever was making the sound and break it into a billion pieces but suddenly everything started to fade away. I woke up and stared at the wall. I've had that dream before, it was my dream to catch Zapdos and Raikou and use them in an contest. I knew I wouldn't win hands down in the appeal round with them because there are rules but hey I can dream. The one thing that confused me was, why was Volkner there? Why did he kiss me? There's no way I could like a jerk like him. Then I remembered the alarm clock was still going off so I rolled over to turn it off and saw that I was going to be late.

"I over slept! You stupid alarm clock, I'm going to be late because of you!" I yelled.

I didn't have time to change so I threw on my hoodie over my grey shirt and kept on my fluffy purple pajama pants with big white polka dots on it, grabbed my bag, and ran out barefoot. I knew I was getting odd looks from people but I didn't have time to care. I even ran into some people. When I got there I rushed into the changing room and quickly changed into my short black dress that reaches my knees and has an low v-neck so it shows a lot of cleavage but not to much and I had my black flats on. Then I was ready to go on.

* * *

I didn't want to be here but Proprietor dragged me here to watch Alice perform since I was 'rude' to her yesterday but I didn't want to see her perform, I just wanted to see she period. I don't know why though, I mean she's not like all the other girls. She's different but in a good way.

"And next is top coordinator Alice!" Lillian said.

The crowd started cheering and Raichu looked happy to see her again.

"Time to shine Raichu!" she called out.

When her Raichu came out there was lightning bolts surrounding it and it used iron tail to smash them causing the whole stage to light up.

"Wow what an wonderful entrance!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Rai." my Raichu said. I looked down at him and saw that he had an look of awe on his face and was on his toes to get a better look of the stage.

"Her Raichu looks great compared to how it was back then, well it was a Pichu then." Proprietor said and then chuckled.

"How do you know that's the same one?" I asked.

"Because the right cheek pouch looks like an heart." he pointed out.

"Raichu use attract followed by thunderbolt!" Alice said.

The hearts from attract were shattered into pink and yellow sparkles by the thunderbolt that fell over Alice and her Raichu. There was still static in the air from the thunderbolt. They took a bow and the crowd went crazy over her along with Raichu who had hearts in his eyes.

"Here's who will be moving onto the next round!"

Alice's picture was the first to pop up on the screen. For the next rounds she used her Umbreon and they made it to the finals and won.

"And the winner of the Sunnyshore contest is Alice!"

Alice took a bow, grabbed her ribbon, scooped up her Umbreon in her arms, and left so me and Proprietor went to meet her outside the changing rooms.

* * *

I went straight to the changing so I could change into my normal clothes. My normal clothes is an dark grey spaghetti strap tank top with my red sleeveless zip up hoodie over it, black jean shorts, black rubber boots that come up to my knees, black rubber gloves that come up to my elbows, and my love ball choker that holds Umbreon. About the rubber gloves and boots, its just safe to have some rubber on you when you have electric type pokemon. When I left the changing room I saw Volkner with his Raichu and Proprietor waiting across the room. I quickly ran over to them with Raichu and Umbreon on my heels.

"You guys saw my performance?" I asked surprised to see them here. I blushed when I saw Volkner but I quickly hid it. Stupid dream.

"Yes and you were great." Proprietor said.

"Thanks. Can we talk some where else before people start asking for autographs?" I asked.

"Of course."

We made it at least ten yards away from the building before a little girl ran out in front of us. She had blond hair, green eyes, was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and looked about nine.

"Wow it's Alice in person! My name is Miley and I want to have an battle with you!" she said pointing her finger at me.

"Don't you want an autograph or something? How old are you? Do you even have any pokemon?" I asked.

"You gave my mom one yesturday and I'm eleven. Yes I pokemon so let's have an one on one battle, please?"

"Fine Umbreon let's make this quick. Why don't you get the first move."

"Alright let's do this Ariados!"

I tensed up as soon as Ariados came out of the pokeball. Of all the pokemon it had to be that one. At least it wasn't an Skarmory.

"Ariados use poison sting!"

"Dodge and use shadow ball!"

"Look out Ariados!" Miley cried out.

"Finish it with an hyperbeam Umbreon!"

It was an easy win but I was still all tensed up from seeing that Ariados. I felt Umbreon and Raichu rubbing against my legs, they knew something was wrong. I returned them to their pokeballs and quickly ran back to the pokemon center.

* * *

Alice ran off as soon as she won the battle. I noticed how she tensed up when Ariados came out. I looked over to Proprietor who had an confused look on his face. Raichu looked disappointed when Alice's Raichu left.

"What's with her?" I asked aloud.

"I'm not sure. She seemed a bit scared." Proprietor said.

Later me and Raichu we up to work at the tower to make sure everything was working right, then we went out for a walk. We were walking along the beach when we saw someone laying out on a towel. It turned out to be Alice, she was wearing a black two piece swimsuit with her sunglasses on and her Pichu was laying on the other side of her with her sunglasses on doing the same thing as Alice. I could have walked away from them but instead I walked over to them.

"Hey, who's blocking our sun? Huh Volkner? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Walking."

"Ah well you can sit and talk if you want. I'm not going to ask for a battle today so nothing to worry about."

I sat down next to her and at the same time I took her body in and all of her perfect curves. Her skin shinned with the sun gleaming off her. Then I noticed that she had a Raichu tribal tattoo just above her waist near her right side.

"Is that a tattoo?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it as soon as I turned eighteen."

"Why a Raichu?"

"I love Raichu that's why. It's one of my favorite pokemon ever."

"Earlier today you tensed up in your battle with Miley and ran off as soon as you won, why?" I asked. She took a deep breath before saying anything.

"That Ariados. They scare the living hell out of me. You see I was born in Little Root Town in Hoenn but really bad things happened to me there so we moved to Celadon City in Kanto by the time I was eight so that I'll be safe. Well when I was seven I followed an Oddish into the woods by my house and I was attacked by an Ariados, it was in my blind side so that's why I couldn't see it. I didn't think that I was going to make it but an Raichu came and saved me. My parents heard my screaming and came after me and the Raichu ran away. I was pretty beat up after they found me. After that I wanted to train and battle with electric type pokemon."

"What about your Umbreon?"

"Eevee was my first pokemon and I've always wanted to evolve it into a Jolteon, I even have an thunder stone with me. But a few weeks ago it evolved into a Umbreon instead. I still love her though, don't get me wrong but it was just unexpected that the same time I get my hands on a thunder stone Eevee would evolve into a Umbreon."

"Really? You seem to have some bad luck."

"Tell me about! Well besides Umbreon, Dragonair is my only other non electric type pokemon."

"So how long have you been out here?"

"Not very long, I'm about to go check out the water life here though. You can come if you want, you could use some fun. I bet you're all work no fun." she said teasingly.

"I'll come but I don't have anything to swim in." I said.

"You'll figure something out." she said looking through her purple bag. She pulled out an dive ball and she had look of pride on her face when she did. Then she caught me staring at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Okkkk. Come on out Lanturn!" she called out as she the pokeball out at the water.

When Lanturn came out of it's pokeball it dove into water causing Alice to get soaked. I laughed when I saw her face, which was mixed with shock and anger.

"Thanks a lot Lanturn. What do you think you're laughing at?" she asked.

Then she took out her Raichu and Umbreon and she ran into the water and dove under with her Lanturn.

* * *

I dove under the water with Lanturn and started looking around. It looked so beautiful but it was nothing compared to what I've seen on my journey. I patted Lauturn so that I could get air. When I reached the surface I couldn't find Volkner but I could see his Raichu with my pokemon.

"Is that a another tribal tattoo?" I heard Volkner ask from behind me. He was refering to the tattoo on the top, right side of my back, right below my shoulder.

"Yep, it's a Dragonair. I've only had this one for a year or two." I said turning around.

When I did I felt my face heat up. Volkner wasn't wearing his shirt and was showing off his well built chest. I could tell that he was smirking but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Well are we just to stand here or did I just get in the water for no reason?" he said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay just tap Lanturn and he'll bring us up for air. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Lanturn take us down."

We went back under and again I was able to set my eyes on the beautiful reefs of Sunnyshore. I love seeing all the water pokemon swimming around. I looked over to Volkner who had a look of awe on his face. A school of Mantine and Mantyke along with some Luvdisc, Finneon, and Goldeen swam around us. Below us some Cloyster, Shellder, and Clamperl laid in the sand. Not too far away there were Tentacruel and Wailord passing by. I tapped Lanturn and we went up to the surface for air.

"That was-" Volkner started to say.

"Beautiful?" I said.

"Yeah."

"You should see the Orange Islands' reefs, now those are beautiful. Heh heh, me, Erika, and Rebecca had some really great times there." I said, then added quietly, "Lanturn take us back please."

When I got back to the beach I laid out on my towel. Then I noticed that Volkner's pants were soaked so I slid over so that there was room for him to sit down.

"There, now you don't have to sit in the sand. Can't have you walking home with a sandy ass now can we." I said.

"Alice, what happened to Rebecca?"

"Just an accident okay. Drop the subject." I snapped.

"Sorry."

"No I'm sorry, it's just really hard talking about her. We were so young. . . . . " I said.

Then we started watching our pokemon play together in silence.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and leave a review. Please go to my profile and take my poll so I can get started on my next story. Thanks.**


End file.
